


i’m good as long as you’re here with me

by surface



Series: big love [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changbin and woojin are not actually in this because i am an awful person, it isnt even good fluff, its literally just fluff, seriously thats all it js, u do not have to read other works in this series to understand this, we love seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surface/pseuds/surface
Summary: “i don’t care if you become too tall to fit in this apartment minnie. you’ll always be tiny to me.”





	i’m good as long as you’re here with me

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i wrote this awhile ago and just kinda stared at it in my docs for a few months questioning if it was worthy enough to post (still not sure, but we’re doing it anyways). i’m thinking of making a little series of shorts like this one in the same universe as lemonade stains my pillowcase. (so basically the stuff that happens during the day with these boys.) so this is connected to lsmp but it isn’t necessary that u read that at all!
> 
> im very bad at thinking of titles but this one is from i like me better by lauv

seungmin rolls out of bed, rubbing at his eyes harshly as he stumbles around his room. at some point on his way to the door he manages to throw on somebody’s, presumably woojin’s, hoodie that had been haphazardly thrown onto the floor late last night. it needs to be washed, smelling less like the soft spring meadows of their clean laundry and more like the overwhelmingly horrible odor of a fairly active man. eventually seungmin reaches the door, and he eases it open, wincing at the sound of the obnoxious creak. surely, if anybody was still asleep they would be wide awake now. (except for perhaps hyunjin, who could sleep through anything and everything, seungmin thinks.) instead of attempting to shut the door behind him, seungmin leaves it open and, yawning, makes his way towards the kitchen. as he approaches he can hear muffled voices and smell food being prepared.

 

pushing the door to the kitchen open, seungmin is greeted by chan and felix standing by the stove, and hyunjin seated on the counter drinking some coffee. if hyunjin is awake it means _everybody_ else is awake as well, because hyunjin is the notorious late riser of the household. seungmin is never the last one awake, and wonders what had him so tired that he slept later than even hyunjin.

 

it’s felix who notices him in the doorway first, letting out a pleased noise as he waddles— in typical felix fashion— towards him with a mug of coffee, prepared just the way he knows seungmin likes it. seungmin just hums gratefully and takes a careful sip, not wanting to burn his tongue. “good morning minnie,” felix says, voice still rough. he must’ve just woken up as well.

 

“morning lix,” seungmin says after a few seconds. he smiles softly at felix who grins back before he returns to his spot next to chan. seungmin glances at them fondly as he continues to take small sips of his coffee, already beginning to feel more awake.

 

hyunjin speaks up next, from his spot on the counter, “how’d you sleep minnie?” he asks with his eyebrows raising in curiosity.

 

seungmin simply shrugs. “same as always,” he replies. and it’s true, really. nothing worth remembering felt different about his sleep last night. so he leaves it at that. “and you?” he returns the question. hyunjin elicits the same response: a shrug and a noncommittal reply.

 

“sometimes it’s better for things to be the same as they always are,” chan says. “new isn’t always a good thing.”

 

hyunjin giggles, “wow you’re so wise chan.” hyunjin smiles, eyes disappearing, as chan laughs.

 

two people enter the tiny kitchen suddenly. one of them walks over to seungmin and promptly wraps him in the tightest hug he can manage— which is pretty tight if you ask him. “good morning!” his attacker exclaims, voice muffled by woojin’s hoodie. it’s jisung, seungmin notes.

 

“morning jisung,” seungmin responds, patting whatever part of the older he can reach with his arms caged in: his waist. jisung releases seungmin and decides to go annoy hyunjin instead.

 

it’s minho who approaches seungmin next. “morning tiny,” he says, leaning up to give the younger a peck on the nose. his cheeks take on a rosy hue both from the public display of affection as well as the nickname.

 

“tiny?” he questions. “i’m taller than you. i’m taller than most of you.”

 

“i think the nickname suits you,” chan calls from the other side of the room. he had abandoned his place in front of the stove in favor of sitting at the little table in the corner. “tiny,” he adds with a playful glint in his eye.

 

“but _why_?” seungmin asks again. “i’m not tiny.”

 

“because you’re my tiny baby boy,” minho answers, kissing him again. this time, though, it was on the lips, leaving seungmin quite flustered after.

 

“because you speak in tiny text,” felix says next. seungmin doesn’t even know what that _means_.

 

hyunjin hops off the counter and walks over to seungmin, taking his now empty mug into is hands. “because you’re tiny,” he smiles. hyunjin is only a little bit taller than seungmin, but he still looks down at the younger. and, _ok yeah_ , maybe it makes seungmin feel just a little _small_. but it certainly doesn’t warrant the nickname they’ve all decided to give him!

 

jisung comes up behind seungmin and hugs him again. “you give off such tiny boy energy, minnie.” he places a sloppy kiss on the back of seungmin’s neck, causing the younger to shiver. “i don’t care if you become too tall to fit in this apartment minnie. you’ll always be tiny to me,” he decides, leaving one last kiss before walking away to help felix finish preparing breakfast.

 

by now seungmin is an embarrassing shade of red, and he kind of wants the floor to swallow him whole. he’s never been great with having this much attention on him. but he’s grown to like it. it makes him giddy and he knows he’s lucky to have these boys in his life. but this nickname is just too much.

 

“you’re embarrassing me,” he whines, his hands coming up to cover his ruddy cheeks. “stop!”

 

“that’s so cute,” felix coos. “thank you for reminding me of how much i love you so early in the morning tiny.”

 

the nickname again. “it’s almost noon felix,” seungmin barks. “and don’t call me tiny!” felix just sticks out his tongue.

 

“seungmin, you’re really really cute,” minho announces. “i love you, tiny.”

 

seungmin sighs, resigning to the fact that the nickname, as embarrassed as it made him feel, was here to stay. he mutters a soft ‘i love you too’ before sneaking out of the kitchen, crashing into jeongin.

 

“oh! good morning tiny,” jeongin says, smile wide on his face.

 

“i’m not—,” seungmin shakes his head. _whatever_. “good morning jeongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> [☆](https://youtu.be/aDKWgJGqPhcE)


End file.
